Ateam interview
by live-laugh-love-sing
Summary: This is a thrilling story


My name is Rachael, with "**Gotta Know It News**" For the next few months I will be interviewing members of the beloved and well known A-team along with a few special guests. All questions will be answered by writing toll free any comments you wish to type. Thank you for tuning in with ***Gotta Know It News*, **and enjoy the show!

Samuel the producer ~yelling through a loud speaker, not minding to throw away his much used peppermint gum~: "Alright Rachael its 10 minutes 'till we are on the air."

~Suddenly a mob of people come running out of nowhere all talking at the same time and doing a million things at once. .."close your eyes please Ms. Rachael, I'm almost done with your makeup…"..." your all done being wired Ms. Rachael please test your microphone …" 20 seconds until show time and Rachael scurried to the pristine and warm looking stage with two sofas and a small table all of which were neatly placed on top of a hand-made woven carpet from Southeast Asia. Two steaming cups of coconut caramel coffee sat on the oak table. The studio became deathly quiet as the 10 second count-down began. ~

Rachael ~Now staring into a large swivel camera and black space~: "Hello everyone and welcome to **Gotta Know It News **live. First of all I want to thank you all for tuning in. Now it is my great pleasure to welcome Mr. B.A.! Who has come all the way from wherever it was he was before he came here!"

~Mr. B.A. (also known as Bad Attitude) walks in and with great difficulty sits down in the quaint little seat. He smiles as he answers…~

B.A.:" Thank you Rachael for inviting me here today, I love coconut caramel coffee. May I ask why you asked me to come onto your show?"

Rachael:" I'm terribly sorry, I thought Samuel already discussed this with you over the phone. Anyway, I'd be glad to explain. We wanted to get your input on the topic of airplanes; in fact our special guests are flying in especially from way far far away!"

B.A.:" Well I personally would like to strangle the people that invented…."

~Before B.A. could finish his sentence two men came walking (more like stumbling in) Waving, they sat on the two bar stools that had previously been slid in last moment and were both handed coconut caramel coffee. They smiled broadly and waved vigorously. ~

Rachael:" Ladies and gentlemen I would love to introduce you to two young American inventors. The Wright brothers!"

B.A.:" Have I met you before?"

Wright brothers in unison: "Nope, never seen ya before."

Orville Wright: "in fact, I don't know if I want to meet you."

Wilbur Wright: "Now why is that brother of mine?"

~Rachael is listening intently as B.A. looks questioningly at the brothers, the blood rising to his face.~

Orville: "I saw the movie that just recently came out about you, you don't like air planes am I correct?"

B.A.: "You're darn right I don't. Hey don't get me wrong, but uh ever since I met Murdock, I have…hey why am I telling you fools about my one fear? How about we talk about all my strengths?"

~B.A. flexes his bulging muscles in front of the camera making the Wright brothers shiver. ~

B.A. :"Why do you to loons care anyway?"

~Orville and Wilbur look at each other while shaking in their boots."

Orville: "Ms. Rachael Mam…I don't think it's a great idea that we are here we uh…."

B.A. ~In raging horrible realization~: "You two fools made the airplane am I right?"

Wright brothers: "RUN"

~At this point Rachael understands and quickly opens her cell phone and calls Murdock. ~

Murdock: "This is Doctor Murdock MD, how can I help you?"

Rachael: "Yes. Wait did you say Doctor? Oh never mind, I need you to come pronto to **Gotta Know It News **studio. And bring some tapenade and toast points."

Murdock: "Holy cow wrapped in a blanket with a pillow and a night light! I'm going to be on T.V. ? whoooo hooooo! "

Rachael: "Yup OK hurry"

~Meanwhile, the Wright brothers were running around the studio like maniacs spilling all the coffee on the woven rug. B.A. cracked his knuckles and was lifting up the sofas to get to the brothers when Samuel came running in. ~

Samuel: "Are you all crazy? This is live television! Cameron the Camera guy is out on coffee break and you all go nuts!"

Rachael: "Don't worry Murdock is one the way. I have everything under control."

~Just then something crashes in the not so far off distance. ~

Samuel: "Oh ya, I see that…" ~Clears throat~

B.A.~ Shouts from afar as screaming is heard~ "I'm going to kill you!"

Rachael: "Thanks for joining us, I hope to continue this interview on a further date until then…."

~The camera was knocked over and all the T.V.'s around America went fuzzy. ~

Alright you guys, I hope you enjoyed =] Please comment, (no flames though) and well…to be continued =]


End file.
